Cold Blood
by Inugami Elric
Summary: Ed permanece hasta muy tarde en la Primera Sección de la Biblioteca de Central, y ésto le traerá serios problemas. Envy x Ed, yaoi, rape, angst.


Handsome & The Beast

_**Cold blood**_

Por Inugami

Envy x Ed

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito y de lo terrible que se me hizo escribir esto.

Este fanfic es un poco raro, porque es fruto de un "sueño" que tuve. Encima yaoi, ¿por qué no fue un Elricest mejor? Argh… No me gusta mucho este pairing, pero como fanfic, es buena la inspiración.

Advertencias? Yaoi, lemon, rape, angst, una palmera aprovechada, palabrotas… Así es que si eres sensible no te recomiendo leerlo, que ya bastante trauma tengo por escribirlo.

Ayyy, porqué, porqué el sueño no fue Elricest… Mejor vamos al fic…

Edward se había quedado hasta tarde en la Primera Sección de la Biblioteca de Central, remodelada hace algún tiempo. Era pleno invierno, y hacía mucho frío, por lo que en la biblioteca habían puesto la calefacción, lo que la hacía acogedora para leer. Gracias a esto, Ed se había concentrado tanto en la lectura que recién cuando la encargada le dijo que cerrarían notó lo tarde que era. Alphonse seguramente estaba preocupado esperando en la posada donde siempre se alojaban, preguntándose qué había pasado con él.

Miró su reloj de Alquimista Estatal, comprobando que se había pasado seis horas leyendo sin parar. Eran las diez de la noche, y nadie salvo la bibliotecaria y él permanecían en el lugar. Con razón le dolía tanto el cuello y los ojos le ardían, sin contar que el estómago, al cual hasta entonces no había prestado atención, le rugía como un león.

Luego de despedirse de la bibliotecaria y agradecerle los libros que le había facilitado, se encaminó en dirección a la posada. El suelo estaba cubierto de nieve y aunque ya no nevaba, no había un alma por esas calles. Uno que otro bar o restaurant abierto, pero tampoco tenían mucha clientela. Y es que en noches como esa, es mejor permanecer en casa.

En una de las esquinas que debía doblar, Ed se detuvo antes de dar un paso más. Había notado que alguien lo seguía, pero no era hasta ahora que lo había confirmado. Miró discretamente hacia todos lados, y notando que su perseguidor estaba cerca, volteó.

- ¡Da la cara, condenado! – Exclamó Ed, desafiante.

- ¿Alguna en especial? – Contesta el individuo, revelándose ante Ed.

- ¡Envy! Maldito engendro… ¿Qué quieres ahora?

- Esa es una pregunta muy amplia, enano metalizado… Pero ya que insistes… _quiero tu cuerpo_…

- ¡No me llames enano! – Dijo Ed, transmutando su automail en la hoja metálica y lanzándose contra Envy.

- Oh, el chibi quiere jugar… Pues bueno, vamos a divertirnos! – Replica Envy, con su sonrisa sádica en el rostro.

Ambos estuvieron luchando un buen rato, pero el hambre y el frío comenzaron a pasarle la cuenta a Ed. En un momento de descuido, Envy le arrinconó en un callejón oscuro, momento en el que aprovechó de clavarle algo en el cuello a Ed. Se alejó un poco cuando Ed intentó atravesarle con la hoja del automail, pero sabía que el ímpetu del rubio no duraría mucho.

- Qué es esta sensación – Ed sintió que las piernas perdían fuerza y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Cambió su automail a su estado normal – Envy, ¡¿Qué mierda me hiciste?!

- Pues no mucho, salvo inyectarte con un veneno que aumenta tu sensibilidad y disminuye tu fuerza de voluntad… No morirás, pero en pocos minutos más estarás bajo mi control…

- Envy, tú… – Ed sintió que la vista se le nublaba, intentó recuperar el control pero le fue imposible, efectivamente el veneno comenzaba a hacer efecto. El homúnculo se pasó la lengua por los labios, deseoso.

- Sí… Yo voy a divertirme mucho esta noche…

Envy tomó a Ed del cuello, apretándolo un poco. Miró fijamente a los ojos dorados cuyas pupilas se estaban dilatando, para luego lanzarle contra una pared.

- Y hoy nadie vendrá a salvarte… – murmuró Envy.

Comenzó deslizando su lengua por el cuello de Ed, para luego forzar un beso al tiempo que comenzaba a quitarle la ropa. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Fullmetal desviaba el rostro e intentaba quitarse de encima al homúnculo, cosa que no hubiese sido tan difícil si hubiese estado en sus cinco sentidos y con su fuerza normal. Pero se sentía debilitado, a pesar de lo cual aún podía defenderse un poco.

- Vaya, aún tienes agallas enano! Esto será mejor de lo que esperaba…

Envy deslizó una de sus frías manos por debajo de la ropa de Ed, acariciando su torso. Luego simplemente le arrancó la ropa, liberando esa piel que había estado rozando y mientras lamía con vehemencia uno de los pezones de su víctima, con una mano jugueteaba con el otro.

Ed aún luchaba por liberarse, pero Envy, molesto, decidió golpearlo.

- ¡Si vas a moverte, será porque te retuerces de placer condenado enano! – Exclamó, mientras Ed volteaba su rostro para enfrentar nuevamente sus ojos dorados contra los violeta de Envy, desafiante a pesar de su estado – Ajá… así es que nos ponemos rebeldes…

En efecto, los movimientos de Envy estaban comenzando a hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara ante los estímulos, pero aún así intentó alcanzar una vara metálica tirada en el suelo, cosa que Envy le impidió sujetando su automail.

- ¿No querrás que lo dañe, o sí?... Tal vez si simplemente te lo quito – Los ojos de Ed se abrieron en señal de miedo – Sí, eso será lo mejor…

Un grito de dolor resonó en el callejón cuando Envy desconectó violentamente el automail del brazo de Ed. Envy se limitó a sonreír con malicia mientras lo lanzaba lejos.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de la sensibilidad? Parece que te dolió, verdad?

El dolor dejó casi sin aliento a Ed, quién en un último intento desesperado recogió la vara metálica con su mano izquierda y la enterró en el torso de Envy.

- Ouch, eso… Eso ha dolido enano – Dijo, quitándose la vara del pecho. Al hacerlo, algo de sangre cayó sobre el torso desnudo de Ed, haciéndole temblar.

_Sangre fría. Muy, muy fría…_

Aburrido de los juegos previos, Envy prefirió de una vez dejar sin defensas a Ed y simplemente le abrió la cremallera, comenzando a masturbarle.

- Aah… déjame ya!

- No… hasta que estés… Completamente bajo mi control, pequeña pulga…

Deslizó su fría lengua por el cuello de Fullmetal una vez más, y sin previo aviso introdujo uno de sus dedos fríos en el rubio, provocando que el cuerpo de éste se tensara. No tardó mucho para hacer que Fullmetal sin quererlo realmente mojara los estómagos de ambos.

- Así es que… esto ya no te satisface, ne?

- Déjame ir Envy… te lo advierto…

Le dirigió una vez más una fuerte mirada reprobatoria. Error.

- No me mires con esos ojos enano… no estás en posición de advertir NADA!

Pero aún en esa situación humillante, Ed no bajó la mirada.

- ¡QUE NO ME MIRES ASÍ, ENANO DESGRACIADO!

Tomó a Ed del brazo izquierdo, volteándole y golpeándole contra el muro. Ed intentó liberarse pero ya no tenía fuerzas, luego Envy con toda su furia invadió nuevamente el cuerpo de Ed, arrancándole más gritos de dolor.

Alphonse había salido en busca de Ed, y al pasar cerca de un callejón vio el automail tirado en el suelo. Y un poco más allá…

_Sangre tibia. Muy, muy tibia…_

- ¡Hermano! – Al tomó en brazos a Ed, quién se encontraba malherido y muy frío, pero con vida. Le envolvió con su abrigo y recogió el automail, llevándolo rápidamente al hospital.

Ya en el establecimiento, los médicos lograron neutralizar el veneno y curar las heridas que Envy le causara a Ed. Al día siguiente, despertó en una habitación propia con Al a su lado.

- Aru… Gracias – dijo débilmente, entreabriendo los ojos.

- Hermano… No volveré a dejarte solo nunca más…

- No es tu culpa… Es más, gracias a ti es que estoy aquí y con vida…

En el techo de un edificio cercano, Envy pensaba furioso en la situación.

- Maldito enano de acero… un día de estos, destruiré todo lo que es tuyo, absolutamente todo… Comenzando por el desgraciado de tu querido hermanito…

El homúnculo se alejó, planeando una nueva venganza en contra de los Elric.

**Notas finales:** Ahhhh!! Cosa más difícil, y es que esa palmera pervertida me cae mal, y encima que Ed es mi clon (eww… eso lo entiendo yo no ma u.u) fue medio traumatizante para mi escribir este fanfic, además como desperté antes de saber el final, tuve que inventármelo. Ahora sólo espero no volver a soñar un EnvyxEd, ¡antes preferiría soñar un RoyEd! (y que conste que mis OTP de Fullmetal Alchemist son el Elricest y el RoyAi…) Incluso sería capaz de beber un litro de leche si eso ayudara a no soñar EnvyxEd (eww… creo que prefiero el mal sueño).

Si quieren evitar que esta pesadilla vuelva, por favor dejen reviews y harán a Inugami feliz al quitarle semejante sufrimiento.


End file.
